


Erste Male

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Der Morgen nach dem Valentinstag.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 19





	Erste Male

Kurz nach sieben Uhr, war noch ein bisschen dunkel draußen.  
Thiel rollte sich wieder auf die andere Seite und betrachtete erneut Boerne, der so verdammt schön aussah, während er schlief.  
„Ach Mann, Boerne“, seufzte er, und erhielt natürlich keine Antwort.  
So lange Boerne noch schlief, war alles gut, so lange Boerne noch nicht wach war, mussten sie auch nicht miteinander reden. Aber irgendwann würde Boerne aufwachen, irgendwann würden sie reden müssen. Und wie würde es dann weitergehen? Er grübelte hin und her, und legte sich immer wieder andere Worte in seinem Kopf zurecht, die er zu Boerne sagen wollte. 

Oh. Gleich würde er erfahren, wie es weitergehen würde. 

Boerne bewegte seinen Kopf ein wenig und schlug die Augen auf. „Guten Morgen.“

„Morgen, Boerne“, murmelte er nervös und rang sich ein schüchternes Lächeln ab. 

Boerne lächelte mindestens genauso schüchtern und gleichzeitig unwiderstehlich zurück. 

So, und jetzt? Statt weiterhin nur zu lächeln, wollte er ja auch was sagen, aber in seinem Gehirn war es plötzlich wie leergefegt, er erinnerte sich an kein einziges der zurechtgelegten Worte, an gar keins. Ach, Mist! Er hatte so eine schreckliche Angst davor, irgendwas Falsches zu sagen.

Schließlich war es wie so oft wieder einmal Boerne, der zuerst was sagte. „Thiel?“

„Hm?“ 

„Gestern war Valentinstag.“

„Ich weiß.“ 

„Und?“

„Und?“

„Nun ja, finden Sie es schlimm, dass wir ... _diesen_ Tag zum ersten Mal zusammen verbracht haben?“

„Nee, überhaupt nicht.“

„Wirklich nicht, Thiel?“

„Nein.“

„Gut.“ Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten wieder nach oben.

„Und Sie? Finden Sie das denn schlimm?“

„Nein ... Ganz im Gegenteil.“

„Ganz im Gegenteil?“, flüsterte er. Sein Herz machte einen ganz schönen Sprung.

„Ja.“

Oh. Er glaubte und hoffte zu verstehen. „Okay, ähm ... sehr gut.“ So, nun war wohl er dran. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Sie sind noch nie über Nacht geblieben.“

„Ich weiß.“ Boerne wandte den Blick ab.

„Hey! Nicht weggucken!“ Er legte seine Hand an Boernes Wange und streichelte vorsichtig umher. „Schauen Sie mich wieder an. Bitte.“ Wegschauen brachte doch nichts mehr.

Boerne drehte den Kopf langsam wieder in seine Richtung. „Finden Sie es schlimm, dass ich geblieben bin, Thiel?“

„Nein!“ _Ganz im Gegenteil._ „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich ... will Sie was fragen.“

„Bitte fragen Sie.“

„Bleiben Sie heute Nacht auch wieder?“

Boernes linke Hand legte sich auf seine. Beide Hände zitterten etwas. „Und ... was ist mit der darauffolgenden Nacht?“

„Bleibst du?“

„Ja.“

**Author's Note:**

> Pause von der Pause. ;-) Mein kleiner Beitrag zum Valentinstag.


End file.
